


midnight messages

by onthighsbelongtotaemin



Series: group [3]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 22:11:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8818090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onthighsbelongtotaemin/pseuds/onthighsbelongtotaemin
Summary: jonghyun's husband wants to make sure he's alright.





	

the clacking of computer keys pause as jonghyun looks down at his phone, set to vibrate & glaring brightly in the dark room.  he reaches down & picks it up from the carpet next to him, leans back against the sofa behind him & checks his phone for messages.  it’s a text, from onew.

-hey need anything?

he smiles softly & types out a reply.

-no i’m good.  still working on the lyrics.

there’s a pause, one that goes on long enough jonghyun begins to wonder if onew’s fallen back asleep.  he does this when he wakes up & jonghyun’s not there, texts him to ask if there’s anything he needs.  sometimes jonghyun takes him up on the offer & requests coffee or toast or just kiss.  & everytime onew will come out, clad in just plaid pajama pants, to bring jonghyun what he wants, what he needs.  other times he declines, too wrapped up in his work or worried about onew getting enough sleep to accept his help.  either way it’s the highlight of his evening, those messages he gets from onew, little notes that remind him that he is loved.

just as he gives up on a reply, jonghyun’s phone vibrates again.

-k.  love you.

he types back a quick “love you too” before setting the phone down & turning back to his writing. 


End file.
